I am Nobody
by NarutoTheHumanoidTyphoon
Summary: What will you do just to achieve revenge? Will you rise above everything? Or will you just fall deeper into darkness? Will you help people or will you kill them? Everyone of us has a quality- either to go up or fall down.. Naruto had to choose which quality he had.. A Modern Highschool fic.


Who are you

A/N: It's feels good to be back after the long break.. Btw sorry to dissapoint some of you guys but I will not be continuing my other story. After reading a few other stories I realised that my plans for my story weren't truly unique.

Almost everybody is writing a story around the same plot making Natuto all smart and all. But I want to write a story that's completely unique and original. After some thing I came up with this story.

This will be just another normal fic of high school drama and adventure. But I can assure you guys that all of you will enjoy this story. You all will be able to relate to this story somehow. I won't make things very obvious because then it will make my story quite boring.

I have always wanted to read a very good fic on modern school but I can count the good ones on my fingers. People haven't really invested that much effort on this topic as much as they have on the normal ninja Naruto fics.

This story will have guns, dark themes, some gore themes, romance, action, drama and a lot more. I wanted to make an allround fic which just makes you guys say, "This is what I have always wanted to read."

I have only one flaw.. I am a very slow updater :p.. I need strong motivation to write the stories. So I hope you guys give proper reviews. I do not want you guys writing jackshit about my story because that will just make me strangle you if I ever see you :p..

Now lemme begin the story and show you how interesting a modern highschool fic can be..

Summary : What will you do just to achieve revenge? Will you rise above everything? Or will you just fall deeper into darkness? Will you help people or will you kill them? everyone of us has a quality - either to go up or to fall down.. Naruto had to make a choice which quality he had... A modern HighSchool fic..

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be relying only on two jutsus...

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Everything was burning around him. Orange and red flames were glowing in the darkness of the lab. Everything was there before was now nothing but dust. His clothes were torn, and he had a few belts strapped around his chest.

His eyes looked dead, as if he was a corpse. But the his very slow breathing contradicted that. A few flames were even licking his clothes occasionally.

But this didn't bother him. Neither did the rapidly growing fire. No. He was busy looking at the people in front of him in some sort of glass chamber.

The two people that he looked upto were now dead. The people that he cared of the mormst in the world were just lying there without even a twitch. He just kept staring at then till another boy around the same age came upto him and started to pull him out of the lab.

He provided no restriction as he was continued to drag put of the he had on his mind was that they were dead. But that was not the only thing.

He had killed them with his own two hands.

Naruto woke up with his eyes snapping open. he was sweating and breathing heavily. There was a boy looking at him in small concern. Naruto just waved off his concern with a wave, and a grin.

"Mornin, Gaara" Naruto said with a yawn. Gaara frowned a bit but replied nonetheless. "Mornin Naruto" Not one to let go of things so soon, he continued. "You had it again. didn't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto replied as he got out of his huge bed. "I seriously shouldnt have done that." Naruto said as his face saddened. He walked towards the bathroom.

"You and I both know that there's was no other way. You infact saved them." Gaara stated as he followed Naruto to the bathroom

The baathroom was huge. It had flooring of white marble tiles. The whole bathroom was painted white. It was almost the size of a room. There was a tub on the opposite wall of the door and a shower just next to it. The tub too was gigantic almost like a jacuzzi. There was a

Naruto removed his toothbrush and colgate and replied before brushing his teeth. "By killing them? That's just bullshit. I could have saved them. I SHOULD have saved them." He started brushing his teeth without another glance at Gaara.

Gaara knew that there was just no point in arguing. So he also started brushing his teeth.

Naruto then decided to take a bath and so Gaara left the bathroom. He sat on the sofa and switched on the TV to pass the time. He switched the channels to CNN.

"And once again 'The Nine' has helped another country. Nigeria was having some problems with the terrorist group that had caused a lot of damage in the country and its neighbours. The UN could not interfere into the matters of a country. They can only interfere within the matters that have more than one countries involsed." The reporter said.

"The Nine' helped them to uproot the group without much damage. Infact there were no casualties at all. Only the terrorist were dead while some of them were captured. The capture was short and it had taken just three days to uproot the whole group." The TV showed a few picture of the place where the encounter had taken place.

There were a few signs of explosions and gunshots but not much damage. "Nigeria expressed their appreciation by giving them a huge amount of money. Some of our sources have reported that this money has been used for the poor and children's welfare. 'The Nine' has proved it again why they are said to be the best company in the whole world." The reporter continued.

Gaara heard the door click and Naruto come out in a suit. Gaara switched off the TV and went in the bathroom to bath himself.

After Gaara was done he also came out wearing out a suit. Naruto and Gaara left their room and walked down the corridor to the lift. "So how was it?" Naruto asked as they descended.

"It was successful and it has been one of the finest piece of workdms that we have done till date" Gaara replied. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "It seems they are getting better day by day. I will have to increase their pay" He said with a chuckle and Gaara joined him. If there was a guy that Gaara would act human with, then that person would be Naruto.

As the lift stopped and the door opened, Naruto and Gaara were greeted to a huge room. It was a completely furnished room with a rich look.

As soon as Naruto and Gaara stepped put of the lift, a girl came running towards them. She stopped just before them panting and sweating. Naruto looked at her and asked "What's the matter Lara?"

"We have found him." She replied between pants. Naruto's and Gaara's eyes widened in shock. So they had found him finally. Naruto's hands clenched into fists and his aura became cold. "Where?" Naruto said slowly something which sent shivers down Lara and Gaara' spine.

"He is in Japan." Lara said without a seconds delay. Naruto quickly walked imtowards their meeting room. Gaara quickly fell into step with him. He gave a quick glance at Naruto.

'So the world was going to be introduced to Naruto finally? Let's just hope that the people are ready cuz this is something that is going to shake the whole world.' Gaara thought as they entered their meeting room.

As soon as they entered everybody else in the room stood up and started shouting about the news they had heard. Naruto just went and sat on his seat without a word. The room soon grew quiet when they realised that Naruto had nit said even a word. This was dangerous.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto said finally..

"I am going to Japan"

A/N: That's all folks. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. This is the best plot that I could come up with for Naruto and now I want you to read it.

I want to make somethings clear that this is indeed a high school fic and Naruto is about 16 years old. All your curiosities will be settled soon enough. For the mean time review how you liked this story. Remember if you flame I will flame back :p. The more the reviews the faster I will update.. I do not mind any ideas that you guys will like to give me.

Since it is a high school fic their are going to be pairings. I am not going to focus on any other pairing except Naruto's. And who he is going to be paired up with isss... a surprise, you guys will come to know as you read.

Cya guys for the meanwhile.


End file.
